Reflection of Love
by StarlightAngel26
Summary: Lucy buys a mirror and she and Natsu get sucked into a world of Children's Fairytales! How will they get out! Will they find out more about each other? Or will this nightmare last forever! Bad summary but good story! Please review and I hope you like it! Rated T for Language to be safe and I might change the title...
1. The Mirror and Sad Memories

**I Dis my claim... I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! :P**

"For the last time Natsu, NO!" said the blonde mage as she tried to walk out of the guild with pink dusting her cheeks.

"Come on Luce just one little mission..." whined the dragon slayer that was hold her back by her legs.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I wanted to go shopping today, I wanted to get some stuff..." said Lucy grasping the large door handle.

"Stuff? Like what?" asked Natsu slowly letting go of her legs.

"Well, I wanted to get some books and a mirror that I liked in a store that I passed by a couple of days ago..." Lucy started.

Then it hit her,

"Wait, why do you care you HATE shopping!"

" Yeah with the other girl guild members, but you're different and special..." Natsu said the last part sofly so that no one, not even the other dragon slayers could hear.

"What was that last part Natsu?" "Oh...uh...nothing." he said looking away from her.

'What the hell am I doing why am I feeling weird?' he thought.

"Natsu? Hey Natsuuuu?"

Lucy said waving her hand in front of his onyx eyes.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts.

"Come on Luce lets go shopping!" he said taking her delicate hand and dragging her out of the guild to Magnolia Square.

"E-Eh?" said Lucy behind him.

Mirajane looked at those two running away together 'Ahhh young love...' she thought as she polished a beer mug.

* * *

"Soooo what did you want to get again? asked Natsu as they entered the square.

"Well I wanted t-to go to the b-book store first..." she stuttered.

"Oh god this is like a date, HE is taking ME shopping' she felt heat rising to her cheeks as Natsu took her hand again and walked her to the book store.

"Here we are." he said to Lucy who was looking at him strangely.

"Oi Lucy you in there?" he asked putting his face closer to hers. "AHH I'm fine!" Lucy said blushing as she pushed Natsu away and walked into the book store.

As they entered they heard a little jingle from the bell attached to the door. the bookstore was a tall building with lost of levels and giant bookshelves. There were even flying books flapping around the book store like little birds.

Lucy immediately went over to the romance section. She had a weakness for it._** (Like me :p)**_. Natsu ran over to her while dodging flying books whizzing by him. He watched her look in awe at Romeo and Juliet and The Hunger Games.

Lucy giggled happily as she went over to the Fantasy section.

'She looks so cute when she's happy...wait why did I think that?' he thought as Natsu felt heat rising to his face.

As he stared off into space again Lucy went back to him with a stack of books, three to be exact,

"Hey Natsu I'm getting these books and then we can go to the next store, ok?" said Lucy.

All Natsu did was nod and look down at the books she got: Peter Pan, Alice and Wonderland and the Twelve dancing Princesses.

"Aren't these books for little kids?" he asked.

"Yeah I just haven't read them in a while, these were my favorite books when I was little! I used to have them at the mansion and my Mother would read them to me..." she trailed off. As the sad memories came to her.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't have asked..." said Natsu scratching his head sheepishly.

"It's ok." as she held the bag of books.

"Off to the next store!" said Natsu putting his fist up in the air. " Natsu you don't even know where the store is!" she giggled. "W-well you lead this time..." said Natsu feeling a little embarrassed.

* * *

The next store was a furniture store. "Alright I just came here for one thing and THEN we can get lunch ok?" she said as she heard Natsu stomach growl.

Natsu grinned at her "Ok!"

"Right now where is it..." Lucy mumbled looking around. "Ah! Found it!" she said grinning as she went to a corner of the store. Natsu looked over her shoulder.

It was a mirror, a black-ish, silver mirror with roses entwining the rim of it. It was actually kind of big, big enough to fit your whole body in the view.

"I don't know why... I just like it a lot and I have some empty space in my apartment so I'm gonna get it!" she said while checking herself in the mirror.

After they bought it and ate and shopped some more but didn't find anything else. They walked back to the apartment with Lucy carrying the bag of books and Natsu carrying the mirror over his shoulder. She wanted to carry both but Natsu insisted on carrying the mirror. The sun was beginning to set across the village.

"Well thanks Natsu, I had a lot of fun and thanks for carrying the mirror too."

"No problem" he said as he set down the mirror carefully and plopping himself on her bed. Lucy's eye brow twitched in annoyance, but she let it go this time, set the books by the mirror and took a shower.

* * *

After she got into her pajamas and humming a song to herself as she checked herself in the mirror once again. Lucy saw that there were a couple smudges on the mirror she got a wet cloth and tried to polish the mirror

but the cloth went THROUGH the mirror!

"EHHH?!" she screamed.

"LUCY ARE YOU OK!" Natsu shouted as he scrambled out of the bed. The first thing he saw was Lucy on the ground crawling away from the mirror and come over to Natsu.

"N-Natsu t-the mir-ror... " said Lucy.

"What about it?" he asked.

"T-theres so-something o-on the o-other side!" she stuttered.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! How did you like it! Sorry about deleting the other story I just couldn't think of anything to write for it... :( Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any good suggestions for the next chapter please put it in the box down there! I'll answer you back in the next chapter at the end SO REVIEW!**

**Love**

** StarlightAngel :3**


	2. Through the Mirror

**Sorry I don't own Fairy Tail!**

** Enjoy! :3**

Pffft…HAHAHAHA!" Natsu roared with laughter as he saw Lucy's terrified face.

'Scared of a mirror HAHAHA!' he thought.

" Don't believe me?! Go and touch it yourself!" she said.

Natsu reached his hand out to the mirror to touch it.

Lucy was right his hand went right through the mirror.

Lucy's mouth was hanging open as she saw Natsu put his WHOLE hand through the mirror!

' HOW IS HE NOT SURPRISED AS I AM!?...Well I guess we have seen weirder things on missions…' she thought.

"Hey Lucy, let's see whats on the other side!" he said taking her hand.

"O-ok but we have to come RIGHT back got it?" she said as she was being pulled in.

"Yeah, Yeah." He said as they went through a very bright light.

* * *

Once they got through, they were suddenly sitting beside a river bank.

Lucy sat up groggily "Where are we?" Lucy groaned as she looked around the garden.

It kind of looked like her mansion but a bit old fashioned and they didn't have a river bank. Then she looked at Natsu. He was smaller and was wearing the same clothes but just…smaller.

Then Lucy suddenly remembered. "Damn it…I don't even have my keys with me…." She sighed grasping her blond hair with her tiny hand.

Wait...since when was her hand THIS tiny? She ran over to the river bank and saw that she was…well herself but younger… she looked about the same age as Natsu with blond hair down to her waist and a black ribbon in her hair she had on a light blue silk dress that came down to her knees, she also had little black shoes with small black bows on top of them. "EHHH!" she screamed and she put her hands to her face. She looked at Natsu with wild eyes.

"W-what?" he asked" NATSU WHERES THE MIRROR!?" she shouted frantically as she was wildy looking around for it, almost as if it was hiding somewhere in the garden.

"Oh yeah…." He said remembering he actually kind of whished she wouldn't remember he liked this place and wanted to stay with her here and she looked so cute in her outfit so why go back?

Wait did he just think cute?

"Anyway lets try to find someone that will get us out of here." She said taking small footsteps down the bank with Natsu following behind her.

As Lucy was walking along the bank she suddenly heard a rustling over in some rose bushes. Natsu immediately pounced onto the creature. The creature quickly screamed and jumped out of the bushes.

"H-happy!?" she asked looking at the blue cat.

It really looked like Happy except that he was wearing a red waistcoat with a pocket watch in hand.

"Are you Happy?" Natsu asked.

"H-how do you know my name? Were you sent by the Queen?! Aw man I'm SOOOO late!" the cat said checking his watch.

"Well no time for chatting right now I have to get to the Red Queen!" Said 'Happy' as he was running away.

"WAIT!" Lucy screamed running after him. "LUCE WAIT FOR ME!" said Natsu running along beside her.

* * *

Lucy kept running after the cat until she entered a clearing. The clearing was a meadow with a big oak tree in the middle. She ran through the tall grasses to the tree. "LUCY I SAID WAIT!" Natsu shouted after her. Lucy waited for him there. Once he got there. They were now both looking down a BIG hole and this was no normal sized hole it was as big as a boulder!

"I think Happy went down here..but it's pitch black!" Lucy said.

"Well theres only one way to find out!" he said grinning as he held out his hand above the hole. Lucy saw as Natsu's smile faded,

"Uh-oh…I can't use my magic."

Lucy looked at Natsu wondereing how are they going to get out if neither of them had their magic?

Natsu suddenly smiled.

"That's ok, even if we both don't have or magic I'll protect you Lucy." Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Lets go after Happy!" she cheered.

"Right!" he said as he picked Lucy up bridal-style in his little muscular arms, not hearing Lucy's little squeak. Lucy was feeling heat rise up to her face as he picked her up.

With one last look at the blushing Lucy they both jumped into the darkness.

* * *

_**Hey Everyone sorry the chapter was so short... but now it's time for... StarlightAngel's ChatRoom! *yay!* :3**_

**MsSlicingClaws:**** Hehehe you'll have to wait on those pairings, they come up soon!**

**Dang Regacho: Now you know what happened!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Oooooooh is right! (I think...) :)  
**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Thanks I think it will be a good story! :P**

**TheOneMagic: Yes it is very ****interesting *smirking evilly* :D**

**Alright everyone don't forget to REVIEW! Bye Bye!**

_**StarlightAngel 3 :3**_


	3. DownDownDown

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the chapter! **

**I DON'T own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Down,Down ,Down they went.

Lucy watched in awe as they passed by small flickering candles and weird things too like beds and lamp even desks…

they seemed to be floating.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get to the bottom?"she asked.

"Why do you ask that? You're weird Luce!"

"I'm serious!" said Lucy as she made a frown with her small pink lips.

"Natsu?" she asked again.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's ok to let me go-"

"No Luce! You know I'll NEVER let you go! No matter what! We won't be up here forever…just picture the bottom of this hole and we'll be there in no time!" said Natsu as he looked down at her blushing face.

Her long blond hair blowing straight up in the wind as they went down.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when he said : 'I'll NEVER let you go Luce! No matter what!'

...

after a couple of minutes she said " Fine Natsu I'll picture it…' she closed her small brown eyes.

Lucy started to picture a black and white checkered floor with a small glass table with two small objects on it she couldn't quite make out what it was… Lucy opened her eyes and found herself falling upright her dress was making her float.

Natsu watched as she floated down gracefully to the floor.

'She's so pretty… wait PRETTY?' he thought as he mentally smacked himself silly.

'Don't think of her like that or it'll ruin our friendship!' he thought sadly.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

"No-nothing…" the little boy said back blushing slightly.

Lucy and Natsu walked over to the small glass table that Lucy had pictured in her mind **( weird the EXACT same one…hmmm…)** , with three things and two that were labeled.

The one that wasn't labeled was a VERY small key about the size of Lucy's small fingernail.

There was a small cake labeled _'Eat Me.'_ that Natsu's hand reach for but was smacked away by Lucy who glared at him… it also looked like a bit had broken off already 'Probably eaten by 'Happy' ' Lucy thought.

And there was a small bottle with a clear liquid inside it that said _'Drink me .'_ that was also lightly drunken. Lucy was very suspicious about this and tried to look for an exit and found that the only ways to get out were back up through the hole they came through..

'Impossible…' she thought

and a small as in VERY small door that only a mouse could get through.

"VERY impossible" she sighed out loud.

"Nothing is impossible for me!" said Natsu running across the room to the small door and tried to open it.

"Lucy it looks like that key would go in here…"

"Well we can try it.." she said picking up the key very carefully and walked over to the small door.

The girl bent down, put the key in and twisted it.

_'Click.' _

Lucy pushed the small door open with her hand and peered though it a small cool breeze came out of the doorway. Lucy, shocked a what she saw, shut the door and went back to the table with the key in her left hand took the _'Drink Me.'_ Bottle in her right.

"Natsu I'll go and drink this first ok?"

"No Lucy I should do it, but what about the cake?"

"We should leave it.. it just looks too suspicious to me…" she said as she handed over the bottle to Natsu.

"Don't drink all of it!" she said as he took a drink of it, she immeadiately took the bottle from him.

"Hmmm I don't feel anything " he said as he looked up at Lucy who's mouth was hanging open and dropped the key beside her.

To Natsu when she dropped it, it sounded like a big

**'CLANG!'**

"Natsu you're tiny!" she exclaimed. The boy looked down at himself wide eyed.

"Well shrink yourself too then we can get out of here!" he squeaked as he picked up the key in his hand.

Lucy heasitated.

'What if we can't go back….What if we stay like this forever What if-?'

"I'm WAITING!" he squeaked again.

Lucy drunk the rest of the potion and put it back on the table.

Now that she was Natsu's height , she took the key from Natsu and they ran to the door.

"ready?" he asked.

"Ready Lucy said.

She turned the Key once again

_'Click.' _

And the door opened.

* * *

**Sooo? How did you like it? Sorry I keep coming up with short-ish chapters...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Now it's time for... StarlightAngels ChatRoom! :3**

**MelodyKey: Actually i would think Cinderella would be more common than Alice and ****wonderland...but thanks for your review!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Thanks! I'm glad you're sooo excited! :P  
**

**DangRegacho: Kya! I'm glad you like it!  
**

**GoldenRoseTanya: You got that right! It is AWESOME!**

**AngelXReaper: Actually it's gonna be the whole story not just one chapter... then Peter Pan will be the next story and the FINAL story is the Twelve Dancing Princesses!**

**Rose Tiger: Yeah it'll get EVEN more interesting! I'm not really sure what you mean by Alice and Wonderland feeling O.o but ok, I'm guessing thats a good sign!**

**...**

**Anyway that's all don't forget REVIEW and Ideas might be helpful so DON't FORGET TO PUT THEM IN THE BOX **

**Love,**

**StarlightAngel 3 :3**

**.**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** V **


End file.
